


How May I Be of Service?

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Begging, Biting, Dark Hales, Derek Has a Big Dick, Derek POV, Extremely Dubious Consent, Garter Belt, Humans vs. Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, PWP, Panties, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Royal Hales, Slave Stiles, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Relationships, Vague Threat, but no knotting sorry anon, but no mpreg, creepy Peter, in the sense that humans are enslaved, knots, let's be honest that's a real thing ok, made by Derek to Stiles, maid kink, maid outfit, maid stiles, ref to mpreg, slick, throat kink, you'll see why in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: On Tumblr, Anon asked:i want a Sterek fic that has stiles as a human or hybrid (not full wolf?) slave but i want it 2 b like housekeeping for the famous hales. a/o. stiles is in a skimpy maid outfit (w. garter belt and all) and derek is attracted. also its like a month that an omega takes to be in heat so stiles and his resolve breaks down. boypussy gushing slick, panties, twink!stiles who finally knows he needs his alpha. big alpha cock and knotting. whimpering and needy plz. derek breeds his boy but no mpreg. thx---The omega’s eyes are downcast on the floor, off to the side, like he isn’t sure of anything that is happening at the moment.“Little one,” the alpha addresses him, and Stiles looks up at him gingerly with the guidance of Derek’s finger under his chin, “I think it’s time that you learn how to be with an alpha.”





	How May I Be of Service?

**Author's Note:**

> My first in a while! I hope you like it, Anon!
> 
> Also, to explain my absence: I've been having a lot go on in my life. I've had writer's block that has lasted over a year, and I have struggled to write anything I could. Additionally, I got a job, had major computer issues, and have just dealt with things like that and alike. 
> 
> So I apologize for being gone, but I didn't have much of a choice. Rip.
> 
> Either way, a few warnings and notes for this fic here:
> 
> \- ~~Extremely dubious consent~~ Essentially Non-Con  
>  Truthfully, we're ~~on borderline~~ non-con here, as Stiles is in a position where any consent he gives is not 100%. He's deep into his heat and is a bit jumbled because of it, gets a vague threat from Derek about Peter, and is in a world/situation where declining Derek would obviously bring greater consequences to him. There is no way any form of consent given by Stiles is truthful and 100% free of any influencing factors.
> 
> \- Not healthy.  
> No #RelationshipGoals to be found here. This is all too dark for anywhere other than fiction, honestly.
> 
> \- Dark Derek.  
> Tagged for this, but I wanted to explain that Derek is not someone you want to take to see your family this Thanksgiving. He's dark, selfish, manipulative, a dick, and is all around a big no-no. That's just how this AU has made him, and I need to clarify that he isn't a good guy.
> 
> \- Peter.  
> Enough said really. But he's a creeper in this. Although he's minorly included, I thought I should still put this here, because some peeps are not down for creepy Pete.
> 
> That's all my notes for this! 
> 
> As always, links are in the bottom note!
> 
> Enjoy!~

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’m telling you,” Peter says with a smirk, “He’s going to break soon.”

Derek huffs, not wanting to bite too much. But then again, he’s also not paying too much attention to his uncle.

Most of Derek’s focus is zeroed in on a sight to behold below around the foyer, coupled with a scent that makes Derek’s wolf preen on the inside.

Derek doesn’t really know the maid’s name— it’s something that begins with an “S” that doesn’t make any sense. The first time he heard it when the maid arrived, he just snorted and let it go in passing, knowing that all he needed to remember were those plump lips and ass.

“He’s been in heat for a majority of the month, right?” Derek asks, turning to his uncle who’s leaning on the banister with a glint in his eye, “Is that what you mean by break?”

“Oh no, Derek. He’s held out so far, which is commendable. But he’s a human omega— they aren’t meant to spend their heats off of a knot. It’s wearing him down.”

Derek takes note of that and looks down to where the maid is scrubbing the floor below, his ass so perfectly framed in the short skirt that is his maid outfit, the black panties that came with it having a wet sheen from the slick that leaks out of him. There’s a slight shudder in the way that the maid cleans the floor, arms trembling as he stretches out deliciously to move the sudsy brush along the wooden boards below.

Peter hums as he sees this too, and then murmurs to Derek, “No wonder you’ve got your eyes set on this one. I wouldn’t mind sticking my knot in him either.”

Derek growls lowly towards Peter, making the older Hale raise his hands in light surrender at the warning.

“You called him first, Derek. I’m not going to intrude, no matter how much I’d like to,” Derek huffs hotly at that, and Peter resigns, “Besides, it’s been a while since you’ve taken an interest in a slave like this. I won’t get in the way of that.”

Derek doesn’t hesitate to flash his eyes at his uncle, “I’ll rip your throat out if you do.”

Peter laughs, the sound ringing off the high ceiling above them, “Possessive, much? Relax, Derek. I mean it when I say that I’m leaving this one all to you, even though it pains me greatly. All I ask is that you fuck him right and proper. He deserves a bit of a treat for spending nearly his entire heat without getting knotted like he needs.”

Derek doesn’t respond to his uncle’s words. He doesn’t even pay the older werewolf any mind as he leaves Derek by the stairs.

Below, the maid is struggling still— shaking, sweating. His scent is so strong in the air — a thick aroma of spice and sugar — as he tries to clean the floor below him futilely. Derek can’t help but lick his lips, feeling the points of his fangs with his tongue as he watches the maid lose his stance, slipping into the suds below him with a broken whimper.

It’s time.

Derek comes down the stairs, unrushed, but determined. He knows the moment that the omega realizes that he is there, his body stiffening up from where he lies on the soapy floor, whimpering again.

“I— I didn’t mean to fall,” he explains weakly, and Derek looks on silently as the maid pitifully tries to regain his balance, only to slip and fall back against the floor, “I’m so sorry, I’m not—”

“You’re in heat,” is all that Derek says.

The maid’s head jerks up, his eyes wide at the words. Derek can hear his heart begin to race, and he doesn’t miss the way that the omega’s chest begins to rise and fall with panic.

“It’s about to be over,” the maid rushes out, and he tries his best to make himself seem normal, despite the fact that his outfit and forearms are covered in soap and wet with water from his earlier fumble, “I’m just tired, is all…”

“Tired of not having an alpha?” Derek murmurs, a hint of hunger tinging his voice as he watches the maid react so beautifully to his words, “I can help with that, you know.”

The maid exhales sharply then, his body shuddering softly in a way that makes Derek’s nails extend into his palm, “I— I don’t know… Never… Never had an alpha before.”

Derek growls lowly at that, not missing the way that the omega whimpers lightly at the sound.

“I didn’t mean to anger you,” the maid breathes out, eyes half-lidded.

“It wasn’t out of anger,” Derek murmurs, and he moves closer to the maid, the alpha’s hand coming to encase the omega’s, “Tell me, what is your name?”

“S-Stiles,” he supplies with a scarlet flush.

Derek hums, smiling then in a way he knows will make the omega — Stiles — even wetter than he already is, “And do you know my name?”

“It’s Derek,” Stiles whines softly then as Derek’s hand slips off of Stiles’, moving down to where his thigh is partly exposed, “You’re a… a Hale.”

Derek smiles in appreciation for Stiles’ acknowledgment, and as a reward, Derek takes the strap to Stiles’ garter belt and pulls it, only to let it go to let it slap sharply against Stiles’ thigh.

The omega moans at that, eyes slipping shut, hands bracing weakly against the lathered floorboards.

“It’s good to know you are aware of who’s who,” Derek purrs, “It means that you also know what else I am.”

Stiles’ eyes are cautious, darting— but, Stiles eventually looks up through his array of lashes, his bottom lip trembling before he whispers.

“An alpha…”

Derek flashes his eyes, making Stiles’ irises answer with their weak, omegean gold. The response makes Derek’s wolf snarl with want.

“And what do I have, Stiles?”

But before Stiles can get anything out, Derek’s hands slip past the clips of the garter belt, only stopping when he can feel the wet, hot fabric of Stiles’ black, satin panties.

Stiles bites his lips, his face pinched as a high whine nearly escapes him. Derek doesn’t mind holding back his own hungered noise, especially when he notices how Stiles lightly rocks down to meet the pressure of the alpha’s fingers.

“ _What do I have?”_ Derek repeats, but this time, it’s more of an order for Stiles to answer than something asked.

“A k-k-knot,” Stiles stutters out, lashes fluttering as Derek lets his pointer and middle finger follow the curve of Stiles’ folds through the satin.

Stiles’ hand catches Derek’s on the wrist, the omega’s breathing rushed and deep.

“I—” the omega trembles, overstimulated and overwhelmed, so Derek waits for Stiles to gather himself, “I’ve never been with an alpha before. Or… anyone.”

Derek can’t stop the rumble that escapes him because of those words, “You’re untouched?”

Stiles nods, biting his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that makes red seep into Derek’s irises.

“I just wanted to tell you…” Stiles starts, not able to look at Derek as he shivers, “I didn’t want to upset you if I didn’t— . . . didn’t know what to do…”

Derek then knows what Stiles means.

Presenting. Positioning.

Some alphas expect their omegas to be ready for them, getting down or moving as they need to, knowing how to take a knot.

Stiles was saying something so he didn’t anger, or more importantly, disappoint Derek.

How precious.

“I appreciate the honesty,” Derek smiles, all wolfish.

Stiles nods, his grip loosening on Derek’s wrist. The omega’s eyes are downcast on the floor, off to the side, like he isn’t sure of anything that is happening at the moment.

“Little one,” the alpha addresses him, and Stiles looks up at him gingerly with the guidance of Derek’s finger under his chin, “I think it’s time that you learn how to be with an alpha.”

Derek can feel Stiles swallow against his hand, and a near-feral smile plays on Derek’s lips.

“Unless you have any objections?”

With a subtle shake of his head, Stiles whispers, “I don’t…”

It’s not perfect, but it’s good enough for Derek.

And who knows— if Stiles proves he’s worthy of more time, Derek may train him properly. But, for right now, Derek just wants a taste, wants to know how this pretty little thing feels under him. Around his knot.

He can make an assessment afterward.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Derek orders, words gruff.

Stiles complies as best he can, his stance a bit wobbly as his body begins to sense what’s going on.

Derek smirks as he notices the smell of Stiles’ heat growing stronger. He can see the effect it has on Stiles, his eyes unfocused and hazed as he breathes out past his plump lips.

He’s ready.

It’s then, with a firm placement of hand, that Derek guides Stiles through the next part, “You always angle your torso downwards, while your hips remain in the air. Brace your arms like this, as well.”

Derek doesn’t hesitate to let his hand wander, running over damp or wet skin, enjoying the way it goosebumps under his touch as he explores what pale and mole-mottled skin is offered to him.

Below, Stiles moans quietly, almost so soft that Derek can’t hear. His eyes have slipped shut, and, unknowingly, he’s canted his hips higher for Derek.

Which, the alpha appreciates greatly.

By the time Derek finally makes his way past the jut of Stiles’ hips, he finds himself face to face with the sight that caught his eye on the way down from his room this morning.

A wanting rumble resonates from Derek’s chest, and Stiles’ answering whine sparks the wolf in Derek to take more control. He comes in, close to where those black panties are taught along Stiles’ swollen opening, breathing in the scent of fertile heat and the sweetness of slick.

The alpha grabs ahold of the globes of Stiles’ ass, making the omega moan in a hitched breath. He pulls them apart, watching how those panties slip further into Stiles’ slit.

Stiles practically _mews_ then, and oh— if Derek hadn’t thought he was a keeper beforehand.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Derek asks as he stops teasing, sliding the soaked cloth off down Stiles’ thighs, his pupils dilating at the sight of Stiles’ glistening, pink folds.

Stiles is far gone already, unable to voice himself as he shakes his head.

“Never touched— even by yourself,” Derek says reverently, “I’m going to enjoy this even more, then.”

Derek doesn’t linger any longer and decides to prep the omega some by having a little taste.

The sound that Stiles makes whenever Derek’s tongue first touches him is almost orgasmic in itself, and Derek’s wolf hungers to hear that sound escape the omega again while Derek dips his tongue into the delicious heat in front of him.

Stiles tastes of cream and sugar with a hint of salt, and it makes Derek a starving man as he starts to mouth at Stiles’ opening with no restraint.

Stiles, meanwhile, cries out, unable to silence himself as he begins to rock back on Derek’s tongue, so needy and wanting. Derek’s guessing that never touching himself like this during a heat would make someone this mad for it, but he doesn’t mind either way. He _wants_ to hear this— wants to know just how badly Stiles wants it. Wants _him_.

Derek only pulls back from Stiles when he can hear Stiles’ cries begin to muffle— something that should never happen, “Don’t silence yourself,” he orders, licking his lips, the pass of his tongue allowing him to feel the points of his canines, “Let the whole house hear. They need to know that a good omega will always voice how their alpha is pleasuring them.”

Stiles must be a bit more present than initially thought, because of those words, the omega tilts his head and looks back at Derek over his shoulder, those irises of his that beautiful golden omegean shade instead of umber, “T-Their alpha?”

“I think that I’m going to keep you after this, depending on how this goes,” Derek murmurs, and he doesn’t miss the way that Stiles’ eyes widen at him, “That’s right. You can be my pet. Just mine. To think, Peter wanted to try and take this from me.”

At the mention of Peter, Stiles pales.

“Not fond of that either, are you?”

Stiles shakes his head, “N-No, alpha… Not at all.”

And then, a dark idea spawns itself in Derek’s mind.

“Then if you can prove you’re a good, little omega,” he starts to undo the fly to his jeans then, the maid’s eyes training on his movements, “I may consider making you my personal plaything.”

Which Derek is already sure he is going to do such a thing, but making Stiles supposedly work for it makes it that much better.

Pleading then, Stiles nods quickly, “Y-Yes, alpha, I’ll do _anything—”_

“Anything?” Derek asks, testing.

Stiles levels his gaze with Derek, nodding once more, “Yes. Anything. I— I don’t like Peter… He scares me.”

With a sly smirk then, Derek finishes removing his jeans, and he doesn’t miss the way that Stiles’ lips part in shock as he removes his already swollen cock.

“Well, little one, there are reasons that I should scare you too.”

Stiles looks at Derek’s cock like it’s the most daunting thing in existence, which, Derek expects. It’s almost a pity that Stiles can’t appreciate how much larger and thicker he is than other alphas, but, having his cock be all that Stiles will know — Derek can level with that.

“Are you— . . .” Stiles trails off for a moment, “How am I going to— …”

“I’ll work that out this time. But, you can learn later, if I deem so. For right now, you just need a knot— my knot— after waiting so long like a good omega does. Would you like that?”

Despite his nervousness, Stiles nods.

“Good. Now get back in position, like I showed you earlier.”

Derek watches with some satisfaction as Stiles repositions himself. It’s plain as day that he is inexperienced, so unsure of himself, but he learns quickly and gets right back to how Derek wants him.

“Very good, little one,” the alpha praises, and he comes over to bracket Stiles from behind, “Now I’m going to start working my cock into you.”

Stiles is stiff beneath Derek, and the alpha can tell that he is nothing but frayed nerves at the moment. But, Derek keeps on as he is, leisurely taking his time to line himself up with the omega’s opening.

“Since this is your first time, I won’t knot you,” Derek murmurs, kissing Stiles neck and cataloging which places make him shiver, “But don’t think I’ll be so generous in the future.”

Stiles hums, a broken and uneven sound, out of understanding.

It’s then that Derek begins to urge his cock into the omega, not missing the way that Stiles locks up the moment that he feels the intrusion. The alpha even snicks at how the maid lightly bucks the deeper Derek’s cock sinks into him, hissing out broken, pleasured curses.

Derek also takes the time to lavish Stiles’ neck, tonguing along where his pulse beats against his fragile flesh, and where the cords of his tendons jut outwards whenever he jolts. Derek enjoys the way that it makes Stiles torn— like he can’t focus on both Derek’s cock sinking into him while the alpha sucks a hickey onto his throat.

He will learn, given time.

“A-Alpha,” Stiles grits out, and Derek knows the moment he is seated fully within Stiles, as the omega’s arms stretch out involuntarily against the wet, sudsy floor.

“That’s it,” Derek encourages, “Let go. Just feel, little one. Don’t hold back.”

Nails dig harshly into the floorboard as Derek begins to pull back, starting his first thrust at a far slower pace than he’d like. But, he doesn’t want to break his toy now that he’s gotten it— he needs to be patient, like before.

Below, Stiles is gone, head thrown back a bit, mouth gaping and eyes closed, hips canting up and back against Derek— seeking that depth from before as Derek tries to recede. He feels like velvet against Derek’s cock, perfectly slick and hot, tight to the point where Derek can feel how Stiles pulses with want for him.

He is definitely keeping this omega, that is for damn sure.

“D-Der,” the maid stutters out, lips wet like his cunt as he moans.

“This is the only time,” Derek grunts out, building his thrusts as he speaks, “that you can say my name. So you better _scream it._ ”

With a particularly hard jerk of his hips, Stiles does scream his name, and he even slips a little, his body losing balance on the slippery floor. Derek growls at the way that Stiles slides a bit now with each thrust, his arms and uniform getting wet as he attempts to hold himself up in what is quickly becoming a mess.

The alpha decides to have his fun, going down and nipping Stiles’ neck to the point where his fangs sink into the skin a little. Stiles cries out again, and he jerks against Derek as the small nicks along his throat become tiny specks of crimson against alabaster skin.

Derek growls as he feels his knot begin to form, and much to his wolf’s and his own dismay, his thrusts become shallower as he begins to remove himself as it swells. Eventually, he keeps a hand pressed tight against the base of his cock — a personal guard — to keep him from knotting the omega before him, which, honestly, is a personal tragedy.

He wants nothing more than to knot the bitch in heat like he should. But alas, Derek would ruin him if he did, so he will spare Stiles for now as promised.

Stiles, however, isn’t holding back like Derek, crying out to the point where it echoes on throughout the house, earning a smirk from Derek. He is trembling, gushing slick to the point where it mixes into the water below on the floor, each thrust now squelching and surely making Stiles’ poor knees raw.

Derek barely manages to pull out before he comes, hot and thick and aimed towards Stiles’ back instead of where it really belongs. It really is a waste, Derek thinks, but, it’s better for Stiles to wash his uniform than to have come inside of him while in heat.

The last thing Derek needs is pups where they aren’t wanted.

Stiles hasn’t come himself though, and he is left whining on the floor, nearly in tears at how _close_ he is. But Derek won’t be giving him what he really needs.

Out of a bit of pity, Derek decides to make up for things as best he can. He takes two fingers and shoves them into Stiles crudely, quirking them just as harsh against Stiles’ walls the way a knot would. The omega screams, his insides tightening like a vice against Derek’s fingers as a wave of slick gushes out of the maid. Derek smiles at how Stiles comes undone, literally, before taking his fingers out of Stiles’ abused folds, and licks them clean.

Stiles is left panting, against the floor in a disheveled heap. Derek can scent the pleasure and relief he feels— at the way it ramps up a bit, a way that Derek knows Stiles longs for more.

But, he will have to work for it.

“Der—”

The alpha places one of his licked fingers against Stiles’ lips, and even lets it slip into the omega’s mouth as he speaks, smiling fondly at the way the omega instinctually sucks on the digit, “Remember, little one, you can only say my name during sex, or when I give you permission.”

As an apology, Stiles sucks his finger a little harder.

“You did wonderful, little one, although there is much for you to learn,” Derek says, “For right now, you need to get yourself cleaned up. Alongside this floor, after the mess you made. Do you understand?”

Derek removes his finger out of Stiles’ mouth with a pop, and he watches as Stiles pants out his response, “Y-Yes, alpha.”

“And once I’m done showering and taking care of a few things, I’ll want to come back to my room for some… _destressing._ I would like it if you were there to help me with such a thing since I helped you.”

Stiles blinks at Derek, but he nods, “Yes, alpha.”

“Good,” Derek stands, and he tucks his cock back into his jeans.

His knot presses against the denim in such a lewd way, that he chuckles as Stiles stares unabashedly in hunger.

Of course, one good fuck, and he’s got himself a cock slut.

“I’ll see you then, little one,” the alpha muses.

He walks away, knowing that he’ll have to talk to mother soon about what his omega should be really doing, as he hears that familiar sound of bristles against the hardwood floor.

After all, Peter usually gets the fun ones anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me here at:  
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> This was written to:  
> Sinner - Teflon Sega  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpAqZlhaKIs


End file.
